


Great Aunt Ethel

by ToTheStarsWriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, BAMF Ethel, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, I WANT ONE, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus is charming, Magnus sure thinks so, Protective Ethel, They still love each other, Tough Aunt Ethel, bickering siblings, is sexy, smug alec, takes no shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/pseuds/ToTheStarsWriting
Summary: Magnus gets to meet one of the most important people in his boyfriend's life. He should've known he'd love her at first sight.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 62
Kudos: 455
Collections: Malace 101, Malec best





	Great Aunt Ethel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylar102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/gifts).



> this is a pile of nonsense that I wrote for a friend. It amused me and wouldn't go until I put it down on paper. Now it's going to be my headcanon for life :P

Six months ago if someone had told Magnus he would be having weekly family dinners with a group of Shadowhunters, he would’ve laughed himself sick. Him, eating out in a public restaurant with _Shadowhunters_?

Yet that was exactly where he was now. He sat in the corner of their current favorite café, tucked into the booth with his boyfriend, one of the most gorgeous Shadowhunters he’d ever met. The two of them had just arrived and were waiting for the rest of their little family to show up. Knowing them, they’d likely be a bit late, something Magnus and Alec always took into account when they came out for these things. Jace and Clary seemed to be perpetually late – it was like they couldn’t quite help themselves. Simon and Isabelle usually showed up right on time, if not a few minutes after.

Their week hadn’t been long or particularly stressful lately, a small blessing, but it was still nice to be able to let go and unwind for a little while. Magnus liked the feeling of sitting in the booth with Alec's arm around his shoulders and his solid body pressed right up against Magnus’ side.

“You seem happy tonight,” Alec said softly. He reached up, brushing back a loose bit of Magnus’ hair that had fallen out of place. The look Alec wore was tender and so very full of love.

Seeing that look of love on Alec's face was one of Magnus’ favorite things. From the moment Alec had kissed Magnus at his would-be-wedding, not once had the young Shadowhunter ever tried to hide what he felt for Magnus. It was like he’d thrown off any attempts at hiding when he’d kissed Magnus and hadn’t seen any reason to start doing so again. Not that Magnus would encourage him to. He adored how demonstrative Alec was.

Leaning in, Magnus tilted his head up to take a soft kiss. “I am. I’m with you, aren’t I?”

A pretty little blush colored the top of Alec's cheeks. Yet he didn’t look away or hide. He kissed Magnus back, deepening it briefly before drawing back. Then he tilted his head up and bumped their noses together. “You’re also sappy tonight.”

“You love it.”

Alec's whole face lit up with his smile. The wide, open one that Magnus so loved to see. “I love _you_.”

Everything about Magnus melted at that simple declaration. He couldn’t help it. Alec could say those words countless times each day – and often did, either face-to-face or through text – and Magnus would never tire of hearing them. He’d never had anyone who loved him the way that Alec did. Being alive for hundreds of years meant that Magnus and loved and been loved by plenty. Yet he could say with certainty no one had ever done it the way Alec did. No one had ever looked at Magnus, the good and the bad, and still been able to look at him with so much love.

Their moment was cut short by the jingle of the bell over the front door. Magnus looked up in just enough time to see Isabelle, Simon, Jace, and Clary all arriving together, a rather unusual occurrence. If that wasn’t enough to worry him, the way that Isabelle and Jace both looked like they were sulking _was_.

Alec seemed more amused than concerned by it all when Magnus snuck a glance his way. His lips were twitching in that way of his that meant he was trying not to let anyone see he was amused. But he also looked like he knew exactly what was going on.

It only made Magnus infinitely more curious. He turned back to the others just as they reached the table. The way that Jace almost threw himself in the booth after Clary, and how Isabelle slumped down beside him, had Magnus raising an eyebrow at them. “My, my, aren’t we a cheery bunch today?”

Jace scowled, arms crossed over his chest, while Isabelle looked up and glared at Alec who was still failing to hide his amusement.

“They’ve been like this the whole way over here,” Simon said. He looked torn between worried and amused.

A soft chuckle finally broke past Alec's control, which only seemed to piss off his siblings even more. “Quit looking so smug,” Isabelle grumbled at him.

Jace scowled even harder. “You already got the message, didn’t you?”

“She called me this morning to let me know,” Alec said, letting his grin grow into something quite smug. Magnus probably shouldn’t have found it as attractive as he did. But, _oh_ , he did so _love_ a confident Alexander. It happened so rarely outside of work and never failed to light Magnus up like nothing else.

Clary, looking back and forth between them all, asked the question that those outside of the Lightwood family were all clearly thinking. “Did we miss something here?”

If possible, Alec's grin grew even _more_ , while Isabelle and Jace looked like mundane children told that not only was Christmas _not_ coming this year, they were also going to have extra school instead of winter break. Their gloom was so palpable, it was a surprise when all Jace said was, “Mom sent a fire message this morning letting us know she’s coming to visit tomorrow.”

Then Isabelle finished it, and her tone made it clear that this part more than anything else was the part they were dreading. “And she’s bringing Great Aunt Ethel.”

The table grew silent for a moment while those not in the know waited to see if there was more. When clearly nothing else was forthcoming, Magnus snuck a look up at his amused boyfriend and then back at the two across from them.

Their questions had to be put off for a moment when the waiter came up to take their dinner order. Only when he was gone again, promising to return with their drinks in a moment, did Magnus speak up. “I’m almost afraid to ask, but why do you look so distressed by the idea of your Great Aunt visiting?” he asked.

An immediate “Because she’s _evil_ ,” was Jace’s answer. Backed up by a sharp nod from Isabelle.

In contrast to them, Alec snorted loudly and rolled his eyes. “No she’s not. Quit being ridiculous.”

“We’re not!” Isabelle insisted vehemently. “That woman _hates_ us. You just don’t see it because you’re her _favorite_!”

This had to be the single most mundane argument Magnus had ever seen these three get into. He was used to them arguing – they did it all the time. That was just the way their family worked. Half of their relationship was arguing with one another about things both big and small. But usually it was about shadowhunter things. This was the first time Magnus had heard them having an argument that he could’ve heard played out in countless mundane homes.

Simon and Clary were trying to smother their chuckles, looking down and away from their partners. Magnus didn’t bother. He laughed outright, not even making an attempt to hide it. Especially when Alec's smug smile grew a little more.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alec said, spreading his hands out in front of him in an innocent gesture.

The waiter returned then, passing out their drinks all around. Magnus curled his hands around his mug of coffee and settled in, a whole lot more amused than he’d been before. Now that he knew there wasn’t anything serious going on, he was free to enjoy a little bit of teasing. “Tell me more about this mysterious Great Aunt Ethel. I don’t believe I’ve ever heard of her before.”

“That’s because she probably cursed anyone who gossiped about her,” Jace grumbled, earning a loud snort from Clary that she quickly tried to hide in her drink.

Isabelle huffed, slumping against Simon’s side in the most inelegant pose Magnus had ever seen her in. For a moment she didn’t look like the beautiful young woman that Magnus knew her as. She looked – younger. A petulant little sister glaring up at her big brother and sulking. “She’s Mom’s aunt, and she hates pretty much everyone. Every time she comes to visit, she’s always telling us all the things we’re doing wrong.”

“Except Alec,” Jace said, rolling his eyes and picking up his soda. “Angel-forbid you think _Alec's_ done anything wrong. She loves him even more than she hates us.”

A soft “ _By the angel”_ from Alec had Magnus glancing over. His boyfriend had sat forward to prepare his coffee the way he wanted, and he had a slightly exasperated, slightly embarrassed look on his face. “She doesn’t _hate_ you guys. Quit being so dramatic about it. You act like she’s nothing but mean to you guys.”

“That’s because she is!” Jace exclaimed.

Alec rolled his eyes. Coffee finally prepared the way he wanted, he held it in one hand and leaned back in his seat a little, his other arm automatically going to the back of the seat behind Magnus, making room for Magnus to lean to the side a little so that he was nicely tucked up against Alec's shoulder. One of his favorite positions to sit in. “You guys are being ridiculous,” Alec told them all.

Watching the way that Isabelle and Jace both sat up straighter and immediately started to protest had Magnus wishing he had his camera out.

“I’ve got an Auntie like that,” Simon said, sounding far more sympathetic than Magnus was. “It’s like every time she comes to visit, she finds something new wrong with me, no matter how much I try and clean things up. My hair’s too messy, my shirts too nerdy…”

“Your shirts _are_ nerdy,” Jace said, flashing a grin that didn’t fade even when Isabelle elbowed him.

Clary leaned in against Jace’s side and gave him a kiss on the cheek before patting his chest. “I’m sure it’ll be different this time,” she offered. “You guys are grown up now, and you’ve done some great things these past couple years. I’m sure she’ll be proud of you.”

Her words didn’t have the desired effect. Jace only sulked more, and Isabelle looked like she’d bit into a lemon. “Yeah, right,” Jace said, huffing a little. “Trust me, she’ll find something wrong with us within the first five minutes. You’ll see.”

Isabelle nodded vigorously. “Aunt Ethel can find anything wrong with anyone. _Except_ Alec.” That last part was tacked on a bit petulantly.

A wide grin stretched over Magnus’ face. “I’m sure we’ll get along famously. I already like her far more than the rest of your family.”

That got the protests he expected, and Magnus snuck a glance sideways, enjoying the way that Alec was laughing while his siblings tried to insist overtop of one another why _they_ were by far the better family member.

* * *

All joking aside, Magnus brought it up with Alec later, a bit concerned about this visit. He knew what Shadowhunters were like when it came to warlocks. From the sounds of it, this was one family member Alec was closest with, and if she had problems with her nephew dating a Downworlder – a _male_ Downworlder – well, Magnus didn’t want to see Alec hurt.

The two had settled down together on their favorite couch out on the balcony, wrapped up in one another just enjoying each other’s company and a drink at the end of their day.

When Magnus mentioned Ethel’s visit, he snuck a look up at Alec as he did. The instant grin that spread over Alec's face did a lot to ease Magnus’ worries.

“Don’t worry about it, Magnus. It’ll be fine. She’s going to love you.” Alec bent his head enough to press a kiss against Magnus’ hair. It was product free, thankfully. A requirement from Alec if they were going to cuddle like this. It meant that Alec was free to nuzzle in and give all the hair-kisses he wanted – which was quite a lot, much to Magnus’ enjoyment.

Smiling, Magnus let himself relax a bit more against Alec's chest. “You think so?”

“I know so.” Alec pressed his face against Magnus’ head, nuzzling in. “I love you, so she’ll love you too for that alone.”

Magnus closed his eyes to better bask in the warmth that put around his heart. There was no one in his life that he had ever met, not in all his hundreds of years, who loved him with the simplicity and passion that Alexander did. Who acted as if it were the most simple of things, while being baffled that no one else seemed to share his sentiments. To have a love like that directed his way was a gift Magnus vowed to never take for granted. And to always, _always_ , return with his own. “I love you too, Alexander.”

The arm around Magnus drew him in just a little bit closer. His back was tucked up against Alec's side and chest, their legs stretched out in almost opposite directions while the rest of them was as close as they could possibly be.

“Will you be there with me when she arrives?” Alec murmured against his hair. “I’d, um… I’d really like her to meet you.”

Magnus didn’t even have to think about it. “Of course, darling.” As if he would be anywhere else. Even if this meeting didn’t turn out the way Alec wanted it to, this was clearly important to him. _She_ was clearly important to him. Therefore, it was important to Magnus, too.

They stayed in silence for a little while longer. Just holding on to one another and staring out at the slowly darkening night. Alec didn’t have patrol tonight which meant he didn’t have anywhere to go. Barring any emergencies, they were free to stay there with one another and pretend the outside world didn’t exist.

When Alec broke the silence to speak, his voice was low, and his cheek was pressed against the top of Magnus’ head. It made every breath ruffle his hair a little bit. “I know that Jace and Izzy don’t always get along with her, and sometimes Aunt Ethel can be a bit harsh, but she’s always been my favorite relative.”

“It sounds like you’re hers as well.”

“I wanted to be just like her growing up,” Alec said. The smile was as easy to hear in his words as it was to feel moving against Magnus’ hair. “You think Mom can walk in and command a room? No one dared cross Aunt Ethel. They might not always like her, but people respect her. As a kid, I figured out pretty quickly people didn’t like me the way they did Izzy, or Jace. So I wanted to make them respect me the way they did Aunt Ethel.”

The words had Magnus wanting to turn around and gather Alec to him. Reverse their positions so he could hold his lover close and make him understand that people _did_ like him. He hated that Alec couldn’t see it.

But Magnus knew better than to push that, especially right now. Getting Alec to open up about his childhood wasn’t easy. Magnus had learned some tricks for when he did, though. It always went better if Magnus kept his answers simple, if he bit his tongue so as not to defend Alec with every breath, and if he stayed in a position like this where Alec could hold him and tell him without having to look at him.

“She was the reason I chose the bow,” Alec said abruptly. A small, soft laugh escaped him, blowing over Magnus’ hair and tickling the top of his ear. “There wasn’t anyone out there who was better than her. She held all the Academy records for it. When I asked her once why she picked it, she said she’d done it to impress a girl, and then discovered she was good at it.”

A startled laugh burst from Magnus. “She learned the bow to impress a girl?”

Alec hummed softly. “Mm hm.” He paused for a moment, and when his voice came back it was softer, edged in something just a bit vulnerable. “Aunt Ethel was the person to teach me what… what being gay was. I hadn’t ever heard the word before. Until her, I didn’t even know it was a thing.”

Magnus’ arm tightened overtop Alec's where they lay on his stomach. He could all too easily picture a small Alec, still so unsure of himself, so scared of who he was and what he felt. While Magnus wasn’t big on labels, and he hated society’s need to apply them to everything, he understood the feeling that came with finding _that_ _word_. Not just any word – _your_ word. The one that made you go ‘oh, yes, that’s me!’ and realize that you weren’t alone.

“I’m glad you had someone like her in your life,” Magnus said softly. He was, too. Even if this woman hadn’t been around all the time, at least Alec had had someone in his life that he knew cared for him and could understand him. Someone who, it seems, he could count on their trust and love being unwavering.

Now more than ever Magnus couldn’t wait to meet her. It didn’t matter if she was some ridiculous harridan that lived down to every expectation Isabelle and Jace had set. Magnus would grin and bear it all just so he could thank her for giving Alec the one thing that he’d needed – an adult he could look up to. Someone who understood him and so clearly loved him.

Magnus snuggled back a little further, pressing himself more into Alec's side, and got another hair-kiss in return.

Silence fell over the two once more, this time remaining unbroken. The two men stayed where they were, holding on to one another while the rest of the world moved around them.

* * *

Morning came around soon enough and Magnus found himself portaling to the Institute a lot earlier than he liked to be up. Because of course no shadowhunter could keep regular hours. They all had to be up at ridiculously early hours when anyone in their right mind would still be asleep. Especially beings who spent most of the night awake anyway!

Whatever look Magnus wore as he waited with Alec in the Ops Center was enough to have Alec laughing. Leaning in, Alec brushed a kiss over Magnus’ pout, not minding the few people who were around to see. “I’m sorry I got you up so early. I promise to make it up to you.”

Magnus huffed, yet he also leaned in a little more, letting their shoulders brush together. “Oh, trust me, you will. In many creative ways.”

He got the delight of watching Alec blush, something that never grew old for him, though he didn’t get long to enjoy it. They were rudely interrupted by someone coming up behind them. Magnus slid smoothly forward so that Jace’s attempt to bump into them ended with him only knocking into Alec, who immediately shoved him back. Not that it bothered Jace in the least. He popped around to the front of them and grinned at them both. “Quit being gross in the Ops Center.”

“I wasn’t aware that was a rule,” Alec said dryly.

Jace’s eyes lit up and his grin only grew wider. “Oh yeah, definitely a rule. As the Institute Head shouldn’t you know these things?”

“If that’s the rule, you better get out of here before your Institute Head catches you.”

It took just a second for the meaning behind Alec's words to click with Jace. When they did, his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. “Hey!” Surprise melted away to a look of playful offense. Jace lifted one hand and poked Alec in the chest. “I’m not _gross_. I’ll have you know people love it when I come in here. It’s the highlight of their day when I pull monitor duty!”

“That would imply you actually ever _do_ monitor duty instead of just trading it away to someone else.”

“Alec!” Jace tried to look even more offended than before, only to end up looking more like he was trying not to laugh. He shook his head and gave Magnus such a fake-sad look it was hard for Magnus not to grin at him. “Man, you should’ve kept him at home a little longer this morning. If you guys had kept your gross there, maybe he would’ve come in happier today.”

That was just way too easy. Magnus rocked up on his toes and gave a pleased little shimmy that he knew Alec loved to see. “Trust me, Trace – Alexander left our home _perfectly_ happy this morning.”

Jace’s protests were immediate and loud, which only served to make Alec's blush darken even more. Yet even with that blush, Alec looked a bit proud of himself, and oh, Magnus wanted to lean in and kiss that tiny little smirk that sat on his lips.

Their moment was interrupted by the sudden opening of a portal over near the front doors.

Everyone turned, laughter and voices dying away, and even though they likely all knew who it was that was coming through, Magnus noticed how everyone went from calm to alert in a split second. He had no doubt it wouldn’t take more than a blink for them all to have their weapons in hand. Even Alec had tensed a little, and the arm that was closest to Magnus had moved just enough to be able to reach for the dagger Magnus knew was hidden inside Alec's jacket.

A second later two women stepped through the portal and the air in the room shifted from ‘ready to attack’ to just ‘on alert’ in the span of a single breath. However, no one relaxed completely. Not that Magnus could blame them. He didn’t exactly relax at the sight of Maryse Lightwood walking toward him.

For the most part Magnus ignored her the same way he always did. Their relationship worked much better if they each ignored one another unless they absolutely had to.

No, it wasn’t Maryse that he focused on. It was the woman at her side that held all of Magnus’ attention. One who Magnus would’ve recognized as a part of the family without anyone ever having to say a word.

This had to be Ethel. Looking at her was like looking at an older, female version of Alec with darker skin. Ethel had a slightly tanned look that had clearly been diluted with each passing generation – though Magnus had seen hints of it when he took Alec away on sunny vacations and his darling surprisingly tanned instead of burning.

Ethel had clearly been a beauty in her time, and she had aged well. Salt and pepper hair was pulled up in a bun pined to the back of her head, though the look of it suggested it was long, just like Isabelle and Maryse both kept theirs. She was tall – taller even than Alec, maybe – and carried that muscled build that all shadowhunter women had. Magnus could see it despite the dark jeans and oversized sweater the woman wore, a far more relaxed look than the professional look Maryse wore.

But it was in her face that Magnus could truly see her relation to Alec. The same cheekbones, the same _nose_ , and though the shape of their eyes was different, they were the same hazel. They also held the same intensity that Alec carried when he surveyed a room. Magnus felt it keenly when Ethel’s gaze ran over everything and then settled on him.

Her eyes narrowed for a moment, flicking over to Alec, down to where their arms were pressed together, and then up to Magnus’ face. It took everything Magnus had not to squirm underneath that stare. Something he found slightly impressive. He hadn’t felt that urge since somewhere in the early eighteenth century.

Ethel didn’t bother waiting for Maryse, or even stopping to acknowledge anyone else. She walked right up to Magnus and Alec like they were the only two people in the room.

When Magnus snuck a look at Alec, the smile that lit up his boyfriend’s face was the perfect reminder as to why Magnus was doing this. Alec was grinning widely as he stepped forward, arms already out for a hug. “Tia!” The two embraced, hugging one another tightly, and this close Magnus could see that Ethel _was_ taller than Alec by at least a couple inches.

The two pulled apart, and Ethel brought her hands up to cup Alec's face, holding him in place. “You’re not as skinny as the last time I saw you,” Ethel said, her voice heavy with that hint of a smokers-rasp. “It’s about time you started eating regularly.”

Alec didn’t look at all perturbed by her blunt words. “Magnus makes sure I eat.”

“Good. Someone needs to.” Smirking, Ethel patted Alec's cheek, and then she dropped her hands to her hips as she turned to face Magnus. Her gaze was sharp, pinning him in place, and decidedly unimpressed. “You must be Magnus then, huh?”

“Tia,” Alec said slowly, a hint of a warning in his voice.

Ethel lifted a hand and waved him off, her eyes never breaking away from Magnus. “Hush, _mijo_. I’m sure your boy can stand up for himself. He’s dealt with your mom, hasn’t he?”

The implication there had Magnus fighting to smother a laugh. He caught sight of Alec's eye roll out of the corner of his eye, as well as the scowl from Maryse who was still standing a few feet away, though she surprisingly didn’t say a word. Jace was at her side, and at some point Isabelle must’ve joined them because she was there too. Neither of them looked like they wanted to be there.

Magnus drew himself up a little and held his hand out to her – an offer and a test of his own. “I’m Magnus, yes. And I’m more than capable of standing up for myself, yes.” He waited, watching her as she debated for only a second before reaching out to take his hand and shake it. Something told Magnus the hesitation had nothing to do with him being a warlock and _everything_ to do with him being the partner of her precious Alec.

Well, if there was one thing Magnus could appreciate, it was someone looking out for Alec. Magic knew it wasn’t something he did for himself.

Smiling, Magnus turned Ethel’s hand just enough that he could bend down and press a kiss against the back of it. He looked up through his lashes as he did, pulling out his most charming smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The dry look Ethel gave him reminded Magnus so much of Alec. “Oh, no need to start off with lies, boy,” she said, drawing her hand back and waving it at him. “I’m sure my charming family has told you plenty of stories about me.”

Instead of being put off by her words, they only served to make Magnus’ grin grow as he straightened back up. “Absolutely. But as you can no doubt tell, I’ve always been rather fond of the no-nonsense, gorgeous types.” He cast a look Alec's way, enjoying the blush that was on his cheeks. Then he looked back at Ethel and winked. “It’s a treat to see where he gets that from. Not to mention his good looks. If he ages half as gracefully as you, I’ll be a very lucky man.”

Everyone stayed silent as they watched the two of them. Ethel scowled even more as she shook her head at him. Instead of making Magnus nervous again, it only worked to set him at ease. He knew that scowl. Had seen it turned his way countless times when Alec was trying to pretend he wasn’t being charmed at all. Just like him, she failed to hide the amused light in her eyes. “You’re a smooth talker, aren’t you?”

“I’m sure a woman such as yourself is used to that.”

This time Ethel didn’t even bother to hide her amusement. Her lips twitched up into a faint smile and she gave small shake of her head. All at once the tension seemed to fall away from her, and the sharp front that she’d put up – another thing that Alec had learned from her, apparently – gave way to a warm smile and the kind of easy, relaxed confidence that Alec was just beginning to discover in himself. “Oh, good. I was hoping I’d like you. It’d be awkward if I didn’t like someone Alec was dating.”

Magnus couldn’t help but bounce up a little on his toes and preen, much to the obvious amusement of both Alec and Ethel.

A low “ _Of-fucking-course she likes him_ ” from Jace reminded the trio that they were still surrounded by people.

The change was instantaneous. With a shake of her head, Ethel turned around and shot a scowl their way. “Watch your mouth, boy. You’re not too old for me to wash it out with soap,” she warned him. Magnus watched in delight as Jace straightened up and snapped his jaws shut. Oh, he was going to have to remember that threat later.

Maryse looked like she was fighting hard to keep her professional mask up. “There’s no need for that, Aunt Ethel. I can handle my own children, thank you.”

Ethel’s eyebrows shot up toward her hairline. “Is that so?” The derision on her tone made it clear what she thought of _that_. “I’m pretty sure it’s not _you_ we’ve got to thank for how your kids turned out, Maryse.” Without giving Maryse a chance to respond, Ethel turned her back on them all and offered Alec a smile. “Why don’t you take me to your office, _mijo_? I’d like a chance to catch up with my favorite nephew on everything that’s been happening in his life.” She stepped forward and caught Alec's arm.

The way that Alec automatically crooked his arm for her hand to slip into the curve of it had Magnus’ lips twitching. He’d always wondered where Alec had learned that gesture from.

Ethel turned Alec around, facing him toward the hallway, and putting herself neatly between them at the same time. She didn’t try and leave Magnus behind, though. Instead, she quirked an eyebrow at him. “Are you coming, young man? I’m too old to stand around all day and wait. I want to get somewhere comfortable, where I can put my feet up and have a proper drink.”

“It’s not even ten yet,” Alec said, though his voice carried an edge that made it clear he’d said those words before and knew they’d have no effect.

Sure enough, Ethel snorted and waved her free hand at him. Then she reached out and caught Magnus’ arm with that hand and tugged, bringing him along with them as they began to walk. “As if that’s ever stopped me before. I’m old – I’m entitled to do what I want.”

“I’ve found that excuse works quite well for me,” Magnus said, adjusting his arm for her. He fell easily into step at her side, making the familiar trek to Alec's office.

Ethel snorted again and turned to look down at him, her eyes twinkling with good humor. “Young man, you may be older than me, but excuses like that don’t work until your body _feels_ it.”

“Neither one of you are old,” Alec said faithfully. He paused as they reached his office, tilting in to kiss her temple. “You’re going to outlive us all, Tia.”

The loving smile that lit up Ethel’s face said clearer than words just how much Alec meant to her. For that alone, Magnus would’ve liked her. But he had a feeling he was going to end up liking her for a whole lot more reasons than that.

Once Alec opened the door, he gestured Ethel in first, and then Magnus next. Magnus took a moment to stop in front of him and stretch up, stealing a quick kiss. It brought a soft smile to Alec's lips. “I love you,” Alec murmured, kissing him one last time.

Magnus stroked his fingers over the side of Alec's neck. “I love you, too.”

The two shared one last smile, and then Alec was reaching out to thread their fingers together, using that hold to lead Magnus into the office. The easy smile on his lips, the relaxation that showed in every inch of him, had Magnus mentally promising himself that he would make damn sure to get Ethel’s contact information before she left. He was absolutely going to have to have her over to the loft for dinner every now and again. She was clearly an important part of Alec's life – one that Magnus couldn’t wait to get to know.


End file.
